


Out Of The Frying Pan and Into the Fire: The Downward Spiral

by TsuzukiSongKitsune78



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Withdrawal, Drugged Sex, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiSongKitsune78/pseuds/TsuzukiSongKitsune78
Summary: After years of being apart, Alastor and Angel are finally together again. But Val won't let his favorite cash cow go so easily. So he uses the one Angel loves most.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Out Of The Frying Pan and Into the Fire: The Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I do not own the characters of Hazbin Hotel.  
> This is a collaboration between me and Firefly410 and I give her credit as my co-creator
> 
> Review and Comment please. And please no flames.
> 
> This story deals with a lot of heavy stuff, including PTSD and drug use and recovery from drug withdrawal

Chapter One: The Calm Before Everything Goes Wrong

A lot has happened in seventy four years. Angel Dust quickly became the number one name in porn, and fell back into his addiction into various drugs and alcohol. The only thing that could make him feel safe anymore was to feel that sensation of getting high or drug. 

The ability to forget everything for just a night. Though, there were lost memories of dancing and sitting under the stars with a man who had a dark face. That's all he could remember, though he wishes that he could remember more. 

Ever since he became Charlie's test subject, things were....good. Sure he had to deel with his employer every once in a while and withdrawals were a bitch. It still felt nice to be clean, not to feel so dependent on something. That was until he had to go run a job for Val, he got the money, got in trouble, and then this prick with a nice smile showed up. According to Vaggie he was dangerous, but somehow he felt weirdly safe around him. They didn't talk much. Only Angel of course offering sex and then later to thank him for dinner. He swore he'd tasted that jambalaya before. 

Now he was sitting in his room, petting Fat Nuggets absently. Usually Alastor went to bed at this time of night, but he didn't hear his foot steps across the hallway. 

Angel let out a sigh and pulled out his phone, four missed calls from Val. He just threw his phone across his bed and laid back. Why should he have to deal with this shit?

~~~  
Alastor has not expected to feel again, he had been alone since he first came to hell and rose to power but when he laid at night, in his mind’s eye, he can remember a face, Angel Dust, can remember telling him about his family, cooking Jambalaya for him. When he came to this hotel, to ‘help’ Charlie with her plan to redeem demons but he wasn’t planning on being redeemed as he had a strong reputation to uphold. 

He can easily make some conversation with Angel, but he would reject the sex offers but would still try and be civil in the rejection. He just wasn’t ready.

Before he saw Angel retire for the night, he had wanted to talk to him. That was yesterday. Now as he walked up the halls, he stops at the door where Angel stayed. He hesitates.

‘Maybe I’m being silly, this couldn’t be the same Angel I knew...is it?’ He wondered. 

But a voice in his head remarks. ‘Wouldn’t hurt you try...you never know.’ It said. 

With that in mind, Alastor knocked on the door. “Angel? Are you there?” He asked, through the door. He could teleport in there but he thought knocking would be better.

Angel was laying on his bed, he let out a gentle sigh as he sat up. Walking over to the door he took a deep breath, his bubbly and inappropriate persona quickly took over. He opened the door and looked at the Radio Demon with a suggestive smile. 

"Heya babe, looking for a good time?" He teased, walking back to sit down, but he did leave the door open so Alastor could come in. "Relax, I'm not actually going to do anything. Unless that's what you're into." He shrugged, watching Fat Nuggets lay in his little bed. 

"But really, what do you want? Kinda late Smiles." He chuckled softly, resting his chin against his palm with a sigh. Alastor felt familiar, sort of. He remembered the smell of Louisiana, how lively it was with his past love. But he mainly remembered pain, a tragedy that he couldn't quite piece together.

Alastor hadn’t moved from the spot when the door opened and he can see the demon behind it. Angel Dust. There was something familiar about that stance. ‘this seems familiar, but from where’ he thought. He kept his grin but it was more relaxed. It hurt his cheeks to strain it. He can smell Angel’s scent and he couldn’t help but feel like, he’s smelled that scent before. He didn’t say anything about the smell at this time.

“You told me yesterday that you wanted to talk to me..and Here I am..to talk with you. And...I wanted to check on you.” He said and entered the room and closed the door behind him. He braved the microphone at the door. They were just here to talk and he wouldn’t need it at this time. 

He moved to sit next to Angel on the bed. He took a breath and looked at Angel. “Are you ok?” He asked him. There was concern in his voice. He paid no mind to Fat Nuggets as the pig didn’t seem to wake to his presence.

Angel gave a soft hum as he watched Alastor close the door. He sucked in a breath when he felt Alastor sit next to him. "Yes...I did want to talk." He nodded, but not really saying about what. He closed his eyes for a moment, music played in his ears as he was dipped by this man who haunted his dreams. He opened his eyes slowly, wanting to savor the memory. 

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" He asked softly. The persona he worked so hard to keep up slowly shattered. Revealing a broken man who was just tired...exhausted even. "Listen...Alastor...I can't help but wonder if we know each other? You just seem familiar." He shrugged, his Italian accent came out a lot stronger when he was nervous. 

Angel took his bottom lip in between his teeth, a nervous habit that he did even when he was alive. "I know it's crazy." He chuckled softly.

Alastor listened to what Angel Dust was saying. There was something familiar about him. He can mentally see him with someone, dancing, being close. He had been alone for a while when he came to hell. He had hoped this his Angel has come but he waited and waited and he hadn’t seen him, so he felt like giving up. 

But was this the same one? He hoped. He looks around when Angel Dust said his name. “You look like you had a rough night.” He stated, seeing the state of the other, seeing the bravado fade. When Angel spoke that he might know him, Alastor was trying to think. He felt the same way, but he tried to voice it out but it hung in his throat.

He noticed Angel bite his bottom lip, a memory came to him, his Angel would do the same thing. “It’s not that crazy...”he said. Angel looked kinda cute when he was nervous. The doubt he had in his mind if this was his Angel vanished. This was...his Angel. Of course he hadn’t spoken aloud these thoughts but he was feeling uplifted with the realization. “But I do...I do know you. From another time. Not here though” he looked nervous himself when he said it.

Angel almost was offended from the accusation. "Yeah well, why do you care anyway." He almost spit, getting up to go touch up his makeup. Again something he would do to calm himself down. "Val takes good care of me suga' I don't need some uptight Radio Demon telling me how I feel." He growled. 

But when he mentioned knowing him, Angel paused. There is no way this creepy ass demon would've been his dark stranger. As a way to deflect he let out a laugh. "Oh, so you're funny now." He snickered. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

Alastor couldn’t believe his ears. Angel Dust...couldn’t remember him? His ears slightly pin back to his head, a reaction that was more instinct than consciously.  
“Because I know how it feels to be plagued by nightmares.” He said. He didn’t move to touch the other because it might cause Angel to lash out and he didn’t want to harm the other. 

He also didn’t want Charlie to get on his arse for harming Angel Dust. But he did not like being growled at because he didn’t understand why Angel Dust was being so hostile in his tone.

The name of Valentino made his nose wrinkle slightly. He was not fond of the other demon and Valentino probably felt the same way towards him. 

“I’m not being funny or being uptight.” His smile had started to change to a frown, not his usual facial expression. “I’m serious.” He didn’t try and raise his tone cause the walls were probably thin so if they are heard yelling at each other, he won’t hear the end of it from Charlie and Vaggie.

Angel frowned as he looked at Alastor. "You have nightmares?" He said softly, almost in disbelief. When Alastor kept talking about knowing each other, tears filled his eyes. 

"Is this some kinda sick joke? Yeah fuck with the slut, he's an easy target." Angel almost growled, defensive as always. "Listen here, I have enough shit to deal with, without you to tell me you know me. You know nothing about me!" He nearly screamed, moving to sit by his vanity. 

He sat like that for a while, his breathing was heavy as he thought about the possibility. "If you were him...you would've saved me by now. But you left me here to rot." He looked down at his hands, they started shaking.

Alastor swallows hard. He couldn’t stand to see Angel cry. He had seen it before and it pained him to see it. “Yes I have nightmares,” he said. “Just like anyone else, I am not immune to nightmares that plague my sleep.”

He watched Angel move to sit next to the vanity. He stood up and cautiously approach Angel. “But..I do know some..things” he said, trying to convince Angel that he did care. “I’m not going to call you names,” he muttered. His ears twitch slightly. What did he mean *’you would have saved me’* what happened to you? He wondered.

Then he saw that Angel was shaking and he gently touched Angel on the shoulder, he was close to the other but not like kissing length. “Angel?” He asked. “I don’t understand what you mean.” He would not expect what would happen next.

"Like what?" Angel croaked. It was brutal, an honest reflection of how broken he'd really become. He watched Alastor approach him, but just looked away. "What could you possibly know about me?" He growled softly, his foot bouncing due to anxiety. 

When he touched his shoulders alarms rang in his head. Flashes of being grabbed and forced to do things that no one wanted to even imagine made his breath quickened. That sickening smell of smoke that forced him to fake a smile and take it like a *good boy*. 

"Don't touch me!" Angel screamed, his hand coming across his face. Deep scratches went into his cheek. He didn't take the time to noticed he'd hurt him, he just crumbled to the floor in a ball of shaking sobs and whispers. 

*Pathetic, whore, gross, broken, toy, fat, ugly, slut, cheap....* 

Those words kept circling in his head.

Alastor tried to wrack his memory of what they have shared together. In that other time. Oh! Now he remembered. “You..love Italian food..it was your favorite thing. You would gush about it all the time..and you..don’t like storms, especially thunder storms.” He added. 

He didn’t expect Angel to lash out and he makes a startled noise and felt pain in his cheek and he felt blood drip down his face, chin and it fell onto the floor in a *drip* sound. He stumbled back from Angel. 

He wasn’t mad at Angel. He was angry at himself. He tried his best to convince Angel but maybe he wasn’t good enough, that he has lost him.

He ignored the pain in his face, the cuts would heal up later, and he saw Angel in a ball on the floor and he gets on his knees and pulled Angel into his arms. “I..I’m sorry..I didn’t know..I won’t hurt you...I won’t ever hurt you.” He said, trying to calm the other. It was the only thing that would come out of his mouth, no insults.

Angel was panicked. He could barely focus on Alastor's voice. "I used to cook...for you...do you remember that?" He whimpered softly, hugging his knees to his chest. "Do you remember dancing?" He sobbed, trying desperately to go back to his safe place. The one with the handsome stranger who danced with him in the living room, and would walk with him under the stars. 

His voice was gentle, so much different than what he was used to. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry." He whimpered, Val would always hurt him when he got upset. He wasn't supposed to feel, only fuck. He leaned against his chest. The familiar smell of Louisiana. His home.

Alastor‘s heart racing at the words. ‘I think He’s remembering’ He thought. “Yes I remember..” he said. “That you cooked for me..and we danced..I think I dipped you during one of the dances..” he didn’t move in retaliation for the slap. He isn’t angry at Angel. The crying made his heart ache. ‘Who hurt you my dear?’

When Angel begged him not to hurt him, he kept holding Angel, not letting go.  
“I won’t hurt you. It’s ok..” He spoke in a soft tone. Yelling would just make it worse. Soft voices would be best. Angel was hurt and needed to recover. When he sees that moth, he’s gonna pay. He thought.

He felt Angel lean against his chest and kept the other demon close, rocking him slightly, a motion that his mother used to do when he was upset. It normally had a calming effect.

The swaying helped. It helped a lot. Angel cried into his chest. Sofy whimpers of apologies were muffled as he cried. He gripped onto his shirt, mainly afraid of what might happen if the moment ended. 

Soon enough though he did stop crying, instead just laying against his chest. "I have very few memories when I was alive." He started to explain. "I remember running away to Louisiana and meeting a fella. It was illegal, but he was mine." He sighed, tracing Alastor's palm lightly. 

"I barely remember what he looks like. What his name was. But I remember how it felt to be held by him, to feel safe." He whimpered, still not looking at Alastor. "Why didn't you save me?" His grip only tightened on his shirt.

Alastor didn’t let go of Angel, fearing that the young demon would fade away if he lets go. The room was silent except for the small sobs coming from Angel. Fat Nuggets was still asleep in his pet bed, seemingly undisturbed by the yells earlier  
He feels the shaking stop, the sobs slow.

Alastor glanced at the sleeping pet. ‘To think that I was thinking of him as food. He seems important to Angel.’ he thought, ignoring that his shirt was being soaked. It was fine. Angel is more important than the state of my shirt right now.

He looked down at Angel when he spoke. He smiled gently, a smile much different than the one he always put on his face all the time. ‘So he remembers Louisiana..’  
“Maybe you can remember if you try hard enough.” He suggested. He didn’t know what angel had went through. He felt Angel tracing his palm, he didn’t pull away. He didn’t want to push the other away, not when he’s so close to being together again.

“I did try to.. i looked all over for you.”he said. The cuts had stopped bleeding but they looked raw and tender. “But everytime it was like I was getting close...I lose the lead and I have to start all over,”

Angel shook his head. "I can't...no you're not him." He whimpered, pulling away slowly. Of course everything was screaming at him that this was his fella, but he didn't want to believe it. He remembers when he heard the radio, how his love was killed in such a brutal way by the police. He couldn't go through that again. 

"I think you have me confused with someone else." He whimpered, hugging himself tightly. "I'm not...we can't be...what the fuck is going on?" He sighed, unsure on how to feel about everything.

Alastor frowns, the facial change looking a lot different than his smile. He let Angel pull away, as he didn’t want to suddenly grab him again Incase Angel lashes out again.

It wasn’t something he showed a lot. “You don’t believe me? I do remember glimpses of my old life, being with a handsome Italian man and dreaming of running away together.” He said.

“Angel...I did not live a long life...”he said. He was a serial killer, he had killed many people and broadcasted their kills over the radio. He wanted to explain what happened. “I remember being hunted down like an animal...and...” he swallowed hard before he says the next statement. He touched his forehead, the place where he was shot. “And being shot. 

His face turned to a grimace remembering the pain he felt, the bullet lodging into his skull, falling and as his consciousness faded, so did his dreams. “It..was 1933”

Seeing him frown unnerved him. He hated the sight, it was unnatural in every sort of way. The more Alastor talked he more Angel started to panic. The loss of his love was too much to handle, especially remembering it. He whimpered as he was forced to look at the ex. 

He died all alone....well do did Angel. 

"Ok! Ok!" He whimpered. "Stop it! I believe you!" He nearly sobbed, pulling him in for a rushed kiss just to shut him up. He pulled away panting slightly. "Alastor..." he whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. 

This time it was slow, passionate, the kind of kiss you give to someone special, the only one for you. His hands trailed up his chest and around his neck. Keeping him close as they kissed. 

He pulled away again, cheeks flushed. "I-I'm sorry I...I...oh Al..." he whimpered, kissing him more eagerly this time, desperate. He felt safe. He remembered how it felt, how warm his kisses could be.

Alastor is able to hear Angel speak that he believes him and he felt the contact on his lips. The kiss wasn’t something he expected and he felt his body relaxing, melting in the grip and his heart was beating faster in his chest. He felt pleasure from the kiss. He takes a breath of air to hear Angel say his name. “Angel..” he says and his lips were captured again. This time more slow and passionate.

‘Oh...this feels good’ he thought and a moan escaped him. A real moan. He hadn’t made these sounds for anyone. His body started to heat up and his pants started to feel a bit tighter than normal. Angel’s hand trailed up his chest and around his neck.

It was a good thing they were the only two in this room besides the pet pig, or else he would be feeling very embarrassed if anyone saw him being soft but he wanted Angel to feel safe again. 

He was so deep in the kiss that he didn’t notice his deer tail wagging and his ears were twitching slightly. He was very flushed and sweating hard when the kiss broke again and he sees the look on angel’s face. “It’s..ok..Angel...”he said. He eagerly kisses Angel back when he was kissed the third time and his deer tail was wagging very much so. He felt like he was in the arms of his love again. The one he lost.

Angel pulled away from the kiss for the last time, he looked down as tears fell down his cheeks. "You were the only one I let call me Angel...I changed my name for you y'know." He chuckled softly, his hands touching the wound softly. 

"I'm not so sure you want me anymore...why didn't you find me." He whimpered, though it wasn't blame towards Alastor. It was all towards him. "The last thing I remember was overdosing. ...then I wound up in Hell looking for you. Val took me..." he whimpered. 

"Do you...still want to run off with me?" He said softly. "A place where we'll be excepted and we can love?" He asked softly, hugging Alastor close. "Oh god...just please hold me."

Alastor was not aware that they had been in this room for probably hours but he didn’t care, he was with Angel and that mattered. ‘I was the only one I could call him angel.’ He thought and he nuzzled against the hand on his face. A small motion that seemed unlike him but he didn’t pay attention to that. As long as no one found out, they could keep this between them.

The cuts on his cheek were still tender and he felt slight pain. “Of course...I still want you.” He said. He was the only one he had fallen in love with when they were alive. He felt tears well up some. All this time, he hadn’t known..that his love was in val’s clutches. “I searched all over for you.” He said.

His hands were shaking and his ears pin back to his head as he listened to how Angel died, probably alone, like he did, but not again, he wasn’t going to have Angel alone again. “Yes...I still want to run off with you..where we will be accepted and we can love.” He said. He does as Angel asks and held him close. Angel could probably feel how he’s shaking. “I..can stay here tonight so you aren’t alone with your nightmares.” He added.

Angel let himself cry in Alastor's arms. "You're shaking." He whimpered, pulling away and getting up. He crawled into bed and held out his arms for Alastor wanting to feel his love again. "I can't believe you're actually here...when did you find out it was me?" He asked softly, his fingers running through his hair. 

He was still very much confused. His memories were coming back slowly, he didn't know how to feel, but he was happy. He let happy tears flow freely as they held each other tight. "They've gotten worse..." Angel whispered softly, afraid that this was another dream. The kind where he thought he found Alastor, but then he would wake up in an empty bed. 

"I don't remember much of you...but I remember the things we used to do." He chuckled softly, finally safe.

Alastor almost makes a whine when Angel pulled away. But he held it in. He hadn’t realized that he had been shaking till angel mentioned it.

But he also gets up and gets in the bed with Angel and he wrapped his arms around the other again, smelling in his scent, mostly the shampoo he used but he liked the scent now. He felt the fingers in his hair and for once, didn’t pull away.

“You always bite your lip in a cute way when you are nervous,” he says, “you used to do it a lot.” He says. He didn’t want to let go, less it’s a bad dream that he’s had before. Some of his memories were there, of him and Angel but he wasn’t sure why Angel couldn’t remember much of him. He needed to find out why.

“I am staying here and I won’t leave you to face these nightmares alone.” He also didn’t want to wake up and them being separated again.

He didn’t shift in the bed much. “Maybe your other memories will come back, hold onto the good ones at this time.” He replied to angel when he mentioned that Angel didn’t remember much of him. He felt sleepy now.

Angel listened to his voice, it was comforting. He sat up slowly with Alastor. "You're tired, here." He started to undo his tie and take off his coat. "You should be comfortable." 

"Angel?" The door opened to show Charlie look at a piece of paper. "We came up with some hobbies that- oh...my..." she squeaked looking at the sight.  
Angel was straddling Alastor's hips, his hands were over his chest taking off his jacket. There was lipstick on Alastor's lips from the kissing earlier. 

"Woah...toots listen. We aren't....um, Alastor help me." He growled, letting go of his jacket quickly.

Alastor sat up with Angel and knew he was right, he did feel tired and he rubbed his eye slightly, a motion he did when he was alive. He didn’t show this side of him to anyone. Not even his enemies know that he has this side.

He didn’t protest when Angel started to remove the tie. The pressure on his throat was fading because it felt a bit constricting right now. He was wearing a white button up undershirt under the coat and he almost felt another yawn hit him when the door opened and he was startled and glanced around to see that it was Charlie and she looked alarmed to see them. ‘Well what a way to ruin the moment’ he thought.

He looked at Angel and wasn’t sure what to do. They hadn’t done anything of the sort, at least not yet, as they were just reconnecting.  
He stutters as he tried to speak, to say something in his defense.  
He felt the grip on his jacket be removed and he tried to push Angel off, so not to look more suggestive than it probably already does and it sends them both off the bed and to the floor, waking Fat Nuggets in the thump their bodies made when they hit the wooden floor.

Angel growled, glaring at Alastor. "Way to go." He was always this bratty. He helped Alastor up, dusting himself off. "Look babe, Alastor and I ain't got nothing going on." He tried to say, straightening his skirt. 

Charlie was about to say something until she noticed the scars on his cheek. "What happened!" She cried, reaching up to touch them. "How did this happen Al?" She asked softly, looking over at Angel. 

"None of your business-" 

"And why are you two alone together?" She frowned, crossing her arms. "Angel this isn't good for you. You're supposed to be working against sin. And well...no offense Al, but he isn't exactly the purest demon."

Alastor didnt flinch when Angel helped him up, he appreciates the help up and he dusts himself off and he looked at Angel, knowing that he was hiding the fact that he got close to the radio demon.

He looked at Charlie, who was watching them. “There isn’t anything going on,” He said, trying to ease the situation. He hears Angel say the same thing and she didn’t look convinced.

But he didn’t expect the sudden touch from Charlie, his whole body tensing up and he tried not to pull away when she touch his cheek, the cuts were just now scabbing up. “I..it’s nothing serious!” He said. His ears pin back to his head. He didn’t want her to pull him away from Angel.

“We are just having a friendly chat, is there anything wrong with that?” He asked her. His smile there again and he didn’t let it up now.

Angel couldn't explain why, but seeing Charlie touch him made him way too Angry. "Listen." He frowned, stepping between them. He knew once Alastor's ears went flat then he was uncomfortable. "What we do isn't your business. And I'm not going to have some demon princess touch him." He said slowly, obviously trying to keep his temper down. "If you have a problem with who I'm with then well..." he growled, stepping back and kissing Alastor. "You can go fuck yourself!" 

There were flashes of memories where Angel did this for his dark stranger. Standing up to him and being all too possessive. Hopefully Alastor didn't mind this, but he was in the middle of something. 

"A-Angel!" Charlie gasped. "Are you...together? I mean, he just came to the hotel..." she tried to reason with him.

"No one asked for your input. I love ya toots, but this ain't got nothing to do with you ok?" He smiled sweetly, shutting the door in front of her and locking it.

Alastor almost makes a sigh of relief when Angel got between him and Charlie. She was very intimidating at this moment. His ears stayed pinned back for a moment as he let Angel lay into her and he tried to speak when he felt Angel kiss him, he makes an eep noise and felt his body heating up, sending shivers of pleasure through him and he felt very dizzy. 

In his mind, memories came to him of him and his angel, him standing up for him and protecting him. That was his Angel and he remembered them kissing while they were together in Louisiana. The kiss and the memories recall was broken when it was broken by Angel moving away and shutting Charlie out. He swayed on his feet, the dizziness hitting him.

Angel sighed until he looked at Alastor, frowning softly. "Woah, baby." He chuckled, holding him gently. "Come on, let's go lay down." He kissed him again, softer this time. "S-sorry...I can't stop." 

He walked them over to the bed. He helped Alastor take off his shoes and get more comfortable. He got up to get dressed in pajamas, not even caring that Alastor was in the room. He put on something soft and made sure his feet were still covered. 

"Will you sleep with me?" He said softly, climbing on the bed to get comfortable. "I give the best cuddles." He pushed up his chest fluff to emphasize.

“I’m quite alright..I just got a bit overwhelmed that’s all..” Alastor replies and he was going to fall over if Angel hadn’t been there to catch him.

He accepts the softer kiss, not even caring about the five foot rule he had for a long time, Angel was the exception to that rule. The trip to the bed was a short one when he didn’t protest or anything when Angel suggested they lay down and he lets angel remove his shoes to reveal cloven hooves like a deer. 

He tried to look away when Angel undressed took change into the pajamas but he couldnt help but feel his face turn pink and warm. He smiled softly at the request of sleeping in the same bed. “Yes i will...I think sleep would be better snuggling with you.” He said. He didn’t want another nightmare that night.

Angel opened up his arms and let him in. He still didn't know exactly who Alastor was. His memories were still blocked, he had no idea if this was even the same man. But Alastor felt safe, familiar, and that was all Angel needed. 

He didn't overly touch Alastor, just enough so he would be comfortable. He pulled the covers over him and watched as Fat Nuggets climbed up to join them. "Get some rest Smiles." He yawned softly, his eyes already growing heavy. Angel couldn't even remember the last time he actually slept. Usually he would lay awake until well into morning or would have to take something in order to fall asleep. 

"Goodnight." He whispered softly, his arms wrapping around Alastor's body. Alastor settles between Angel’s arms and rested his head on the fluff and it did make a nice pillow. He hadn’t realized how tired he was till now. The pull of sleep rugged at his arms and he yawns again and felt the bed shift some when Fat Nuggets joined them and he didn’t mind. The pig was an extra warm presence and he felt his own eyes shutting and he can hear Angel’s voice, softer. “Get some rest Smiles.” He smiled slightly as he was practically laying on Angel’s stomach and his head in the fluff, like it was the best pillow in the house. He did have trouble sleeping some nights but he never took any drugs to help it because Charlie would talk his ear off about using drugs would be bad, but did sleeping pills count as drugs or medicine? He wasn’t sure. “Goodnight.” He said, heating the soft whisper from Angel as sleep overtakes him, barely aware that Angel had wrapped his arms around him. 


End file.
